Demigods In Highschool
by lexiet4891
Summary: Annabeth really misses Percy so she surprises him at Goode High, she goes along with, herself, Thalia, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico, (they all have the same classes together) Percabeth is wild in this fanfiction, Will their Love break under the pressure of school, read to find out
1. SUPER SURPRISE

**Demigods in highschool**

Chapter 1: ON MY WAY

disclaimer: sadly, im a 10 year old wanna be writer NOT Rick Riordan, Though I may be Annabeth, I can do a pretty mean Judo flip. **RATED K+**

Annabeth's POV

It has been atleast 3 months since the last time I saw Percy in person, So I had a meeting with Zeus to let Me, Thalia, Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel go to Goode Highschool. I know the girlfriend side of me is coming, 1, 2, 3, SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ok I'm good. I'm super excited, how to surprise him... As a daughter of Athena a million ideas came too mind, my ADHD doesn't help, I have too make sure to organize everything perfectly. After making a few phone calls I organized that I will be staying with Percy, Sally, and Paul, Sally she was more than happy to let me stay in the guest room, i started packing up, I brought 3 bags filled with, clothes, book (I'm Sure seaweed brain would love to joke about that), my moster-proof phone (made by the Hephaestus cabin), and Daedalus' laptop, also I remembered to grab my knife, remembering the lying, backstabbing, dirt bag who gave it too me brought tears to my eyes, Then I heard someone knock at the cabin door and I brushed the tears off my eyes and I looked asthough nothing happened, It was Thalia, "Hey Annie, what's up?" she asked.

"Dont call me that, I'm just packing up for highschool tommorow, I can't wait to see percy tommorow" she started laughing,

"You and Seaweed Brain act like an old married couple" Her eye were shoked as I felt heat rising to my cheeks, "Annabeth surry uh, i gotta go i-" She started.

As if reading her mind I grabbed her arm "Forgot to pack your bags, Yeah I thought so" She looked dumbfounded when i gave her 3 pre-packed bags.

"How did you-" she said as I smirked.

"Best Friend instincts, Well we should get to bed so we can go to school in the morning" i said, she simply nodded, and walked to her cabin.

The Next Morning.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" I yelled to the seven. Leo jolted up.

"We get eggs? AND BACON?!" he shouted excitedly

"Nope. We get roadkill stew," He looked dissapointed, "Haha just kidding, Special breakfast today, Made by yours truly, Eat up then we are heading to school" I said

Leo hugged me "You're the best Annabeth." He said happily

"I know, now go eat" I said as he skipped off happily, Even Nico had a tint of a smile, I got ready making sure I remembered to eat breakfast, then seemed to have enjoyed the breakfast, Then we pilled into the van and went to school, I can't wait to see Percy again, he's gonna be so surprised, the only person at his highschool that knew about this was Grover, I Iris Messaged him last night and said Percy was still being oblivious.

 _Percy's POV_

"What will it be... Death or, life without annabeth" Said a mysterious voice from the shadows.

"Where is she!" I Yelled desperatly. Not wanting to leave her again, I felt like I might have a mental breakdown.

 _"Answer the que-_ Percy!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. It was just a dream, I woke up breathing deeply and sweating, "Perseus Jackson! oh, You're already awake, Blue waffles downstairs." Theres only one thing that can wake me up in the morning, two words, Blue. Food. Well except Annabeth, one of my very favorite things to wake up to. I got ready for school, I wore my favorite hoodie, under it I wore my camp half blood t-shirt, I can't wait to go back to camp this summer, and, of course, see Annabeth, obviously I was dosing off, because my mom contiued yelling at me, I finished getting dressed and went downstairs, then ate my waffles (delicious by the way) and made my way to school.

"Bye Mom!" I said walking out the door.

"Forgetting something sweetie?" She held up my backpack.

"Thanks Mom" I took the backpack and kissed her on the cheek, then went to school.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, keep in mind that this is my first ever fanfiction, tell me your opinion in the review section below, any suggestios would be great, also my second chapter is being edited right now. 5 reviews for chapter 2 BYEEEEEE :)**


	2. Grand Reunion

Annabeths POV

The ride felt like forever so i decided to text Grover and told him we're on our way, he said ok :), I sighed as we pulled up to school, I gasped as I got out of the van, The architecture in this place is amazing, "Aye Yo Annie get out of La La land and get into school" Leo said to snap me out of my daze, we went to the office, my classes went like this.

Annabeth chase

Homeroom- Mr. Keifer

English-

Elective (swimming, latin, or machinary) I chose swimming because 1. I can spend time with Percy and 2. atleast I'm in a way intrested in it.

Gym- Coach Hedge

Lunch

Free Period

Math-

Greek Mythology- mr. Solace

Science-

Dismissal

ok, so now im at locker 249, now i have to find it, I decided to ask someone, I walked up to a girl with long curly red hair and a splatter of freckles, "um.. excuse me would you happen to know where locker 249 is?" she nodded and gestured to follow on her way she said

"oh my gosh you have the locker next to Percy Jackson, girls would kill to be you right now" we laughed "Its right around the corner, I'm Rachel by the way" she shook my hand

"Annabeth chase" I said as she walked away, there he was, his perfectly messy black hair and his sea green eyes, his back was to me, I quietly put my books away and then quietly closed my locker, I texted him, ( **annabeth,** _percy_ _ **)**_

 **Hey seaweed brain**

Hey wise girl

have a great day at school, btw turn around

He did and his face was priceless and he whispered "wise girl?"

"the one and only" I smild, loving his reaction

"ANNABETHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he picked me up bridal style and kissed me, I blushed at first but then I kissed him back then a familiar voice was heard behind us

"uck eww gross, PDA save that for your house, please stop" Leo said discusted

"you can't tell me what to do repair boy" he continued kissing me, after what seemed forever we pulled away gaping for air, I swear we were both blushing

"are you done now" Leo asked whining, he kissed my cheek

"yes were done now Valdez" Percy said with his arm around me, just then we realized people were staring and some were taking pictures, one girl looked like she was about to charge me

"what are you doing kissing my boyfriend" she said snottily

Percy sighed like he had to explain this a million times, his arm wrapped around my waiste protectively, i mentally smiled "for the last time May, im not interested in you nor will I ever be"

"come on boo, drop this dumb blonde and come with me, my parents wont be home saturday at 8 maybe you and I ca-" I stopped her right there

"Percy" he looked a me "did I hear her correctly" he nodded knowing i was blood thirsty, i calmly stepped closer gave her the grey death stare

Percy's POV

I can't believe Leo made me stop kissing Annabeth, I missed her, I mean if somehow Calypso Came back from her island and they started making out I wouldn't make them stop, well actually I would for revenge, ha I'm so evil, as soon as I put down Annabeth I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close, I stared into her intense grey eyes, I love her eyes, sometimes she's scary, but it'scute when she's scary, ok woah since when am I all.. werd... oh yeah, now, because i dont see her for 3 months, and of course May, the school slut, had to interupt

"why are you kissing my boyfriend?" she asked snottily, is she mentally retarded, yes, that's definantly the case, so I sighed

"May i've told you a million times, I'm not interested nor will I be" she stated flirting then she wet out of hand and called Annabeth a dumb blonde, I froze. I didn't know if I should, charge at her, strangle her, or slit her throat, I was about to choose slit her throat when Annabeth pulled out her most dangerous weapon, her death glare, to be honest, I was scared myself, May looked like she might have exploded, Annabeth doesn't have laser eyes, does she? no definantly not, but she might of well have.


	3. School Slut Magnet

Annabeth's POV

As soon as she's on the edge of dying from my stare, I brush myself off and stand up straight, she looks relieved, I turn around, she lets out a long held breathe, the i quicly turn around grab her by the shirt and punch her in the nose and whisper, "If I _ever_ find you flirting with Percy again, that will be the end of you, a matter of fact, if I ver catch you _speaking_ to Percy that will be your end, that punch was a warning, do you understand?" I said in my scariest voice I have ever used, she then nods quickly and ran away, I then turned around to my friends and smiled, they looked as terrified as she was, even Thalia and Nico, actually, the entire _hallway_ was staring at me. I grabbed Percy's hand "let's get to class shall we?" I smiled innocently, we were the first people in class even before the teacher, it was a 5X7 classroom (desks) I sat front and center, percy sat on my left and thalia sat on my right and next to thalia sat piper and next to percy sat leo, nico sat behind Thalia, and hazel sat behind me and on her left sat frank, ( **sorry if that's confuing, draw it)** I gave percy a kiss on the cheek and a smile for class modivation, It usually works at class whe he gets all stressed about a monster attack, or a problem he has to solve, I sometimes think he acts dumb so I kiss him, oh well, I pulled out my book and started reading, until there was a shadow above me, knowing its percy I held up a finger signaling to wait, after a second I looked up, It was none other than the school jock, well more like slut magnet, Matt Slogan, I looked back down at my book, "what do you want Matt" i sighed and tucked a stray curl of hair behind my eyes "I saw you making out with that girl in the hallway before I came in here and I have a boyfriend so if you're asking for a date that's gonna be a no" he looked dumbfounded, but then put his sly smile back on and put an elbow on my desk.

"whatever did I do to make a girl like you mad?" he said with a puppy dog face, I didn't even have to look up at me to know he was doing it, I didn't answer "hey blondey I asked you a question" he swiped my book

"hey! gimme my book" Percy finally snapped out of La La land on the sound of my yell, he stood up and grabbed my book, I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug, discusted Matt started to walk away, and grabbed my chair, I really could've cared less, Percy started to go for him but i stopped him a shook my head "you'll just encourage him, i'll just sit on your lap until the teacher comes and i'll ask to get a chair from the hallway" he smiled wide "you're such a seaweed brain" I said rolling my eyes

"that's why you love me, go ahead, continue reading" he said wrapping his arms around my waist, and giving me a kiss on the top of my head, I smiled and continued reading, about 5 minutes later Percy said the teacher was here, so I raised my hand and asked "may I get a chair from the hallway?" he nodded "I came back without of a chair "the chairs were all out , I'll just continue sitting with Percy, he could use a bit of school work help" he just nodded at me, when I turned my pack to Percy to throw something away I swore I saw him smile goofily and pump his fists to his side, when I turned back to face him he gave me a 'I did nothing stop looking at me like that look' I just shook my head and smiled, I sat on his lap and his warm breathe tickled my neck, I guess I lost track of time because in what felt like seconds percy was picking me up and taking me too English

-line skip needs funnier puns-

I wasn't the _most_ excited person at the pool, I have gotten pretty good at it since Percy started teaching me at camp last summer, and on the bright side I get to see Percy's 6 pack, now that I think about it all the boys have 6 packs, except I noticed something as I came out of the bathroom, I noticed Percy was the only one with a 8 pack, It's Percy's turn to tell me I'm drooling, Any ways I walked over to the edge of the pool and just dipped my ankles in, I saw a shadow behind me, It looked like Percy, so I grabbed him by the leg, it was't, it was Matt, which made me happier. It turns out he can't swim and no one else was gonna help him, so I had to, but not without taking a picture and sending it to the whole school, so I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up I caught him trying to look down my bathing suit so I pushed him back into the water and walked to Percy and told him what happened "why that little..." I put my hand to his chest

"don't worry I got him" I showed him the picture and we cracked up, I looked into his sea green eyes and he looked into my intese gray ones, we started leaning in but Leo put his hand between us "Leooooooooooo his folded his arms

"no its nasty" he pretended to barf "you're grounded, no kissing until after school

"fine" I said "someones not getting breakfast in the morning" was I really giving In? I guess so

guys I am loving writing this for you guys I JUST DO OK DONT JUDGE, again guysI NEED SUGGESTIONS


	4. Confusion?

_Percy's POV (after school)_

Leo is so mean but finally the curse is broken! as soon as we walked out the school doors I held Annabeth close and kissed her, surprisingly she pulled away and asked "what are you doing?" I started blushing and scratching the back of my neck.

"uh...i-i... was um" I looked like such an idiot, I mentally facepalmed.

"I'm just kidding" she said almost yelling, I laughed and just decided to hold her hand, why do girls have to be so confusing, oh well, I Kinda want to go to the arcade, so we started walking to my car, it was a gray farrari, and when it hits direct light it has hints of blue, Annabeth nearly fainted, I caught her.

"Are you okay there Wise Girl?" she nodded, her jaw dropped.

"Where the Hades did you get the money for this?" she said shocked.

I laughed and shook my head like it was obvious "Dad, Olympus, ring a bell?" that got me a slap on the arm, then a kiss on the cheek, "girls are so confusing" Then I realized I said it outloud and I braced myself but instead of slapping me she simply nodded and said

"can't argue with that one" I put my arms down

"so you're not gonna kill me for saying that?" she shook her head, then, like a gentleman I opened the door for her.

"you know I can open and close my own door you know" YES, I knew she would say that now I get to correct HER MWAHAHAHA.

"Actually no you can't because my dad programed the car so that only I can open and close the doors." she smiled.

"wow, congrats seaweed brain, you actually beat me in a conversation, but can we leave school now" she said.

"sur- wait, the daughter of ATHENA wants to leave school... HAS THE WORLD LOST IT'S MIND?... shocking. " she laughed and rolled her eyes, "do you want to go to my apartment and do our homework and then go out and have some fun?" I asked.

"sure" she said "I either want to go to the mall or the movies" I wasn't in the mood for the movies so I said the mall

 **-Line skip says do your homework-**

Annabeth's POV

"It's so simple!" I said "It's level 1 highschool homework!" He dramatically sighed and leaned back

"no it's not it's hardddddddddd" he whined, then I got an idea

"ok fine you have 10 minutes o finish your homework or no kisses until tomorrow" that got him to start moving "I'm going downstairs to get some coffee" He nodded and sped away in his homework. Sally was downstairs cooking blue cookies,

"Hey Sally" I greeted

"Hi Annabeth" she said happily "what was Percy's reaction to you showing up" I smiled at the memory

"well, he yelled my name hugged me super hard and I think he snapped a few ribs" Sally laughed

"speaking of Percy, where is he?" sally asked

"oh he's upstairs doing his homework" I said, sally nearly choked on a cookie

"he's doing what?!" she said jaw dropped

"doing homework..." I said making my coffee.

"how the heck did you get him to do that? I couldn't get him to do it for a blue cookie" she said

"I told him if he didn't have his homework done in 10 minutes he wouldn't get any kisses until tommorow" she nodded

"okay, well I'm gonna go upstairs" I said finishing my coffee "I'll bring him some blue cookies" I said grabbing a plate and put a few cookies on it, I realized he has about 2 minutes to finish his homework, so I started running, I walked into his room and he was just finishing up, then he turned around in his spining chair and said

"done! with 1 minute 34 seconds left" he said

"I brought you some blue cookies" he smiled and kissed my cheek

"I love you, is there anything wrong with you" he said stuffing his mouth with cookies

"yes, it took me 6 years to say I love you" he smiled and kissed me, then I went to grab a cookie but the were gone "seaweed brain I wanted one!"

"uh...oops?" He said. I sighed

"lets go to the mall" I said pulling him out the door

"bye mom!" Percy yelled halfway out the door

"ok bye be back by 6!" she yelled and we said ok

-Line skip goes to the mall-

(Annabeths POV)

It took a bit of effort but I finally got him to come into Justice with me, I was looking around and found a really cute outfit, It was dark blue shorts and a white and blue striped shirt with a cute little panda on the bottom and in big purple letters that says SWIM! Percy liked it, obviously becaue it said swim, I almost forgot Percy has a swimming pool and I forgot my bathing suit at camp, "hey Perce, I need to get a bathing suit then we can go to the arcade" he nodded and wandered off and I went to find a bathing suit, I chose a dark blue sparkly bathing suit so I bought it I started looking for percy I found him in the back with a pink boa, a purple fedora, and yellow sunglasses. "I like that look on you seaweed brain" he saw me and blushed, "now put it all up and lets go to the arcade, race you there!" I got a head start

"hey that's not fair!" he complained

"all is fair in the game of war" I said he looked confused I just pulled him to the arcade, "you can play as many games as you want and then at the end we can cash in your tickets and you can get a prize" I kissed him on the cheek and he went to play some arcade games, when I turned around to sit at a table, behind me was none other than, the school slut magnet, Matt Slogan

HAHA I am so evil, 5 reviews for another chapter.


	5. My Guitar Hero

Annabeths POV

"what do you want?" I said, Matt smirked.

"A kiss" he said getting closer.

"ugh, go away" I said discusted

"come on babe, your boyfriend isn't here, you don't have to pretend you don't like me." he said trying to wrap his arm around me, I pulled his arm off from around me

"Uh first of all, not pretending and second of all, you think I'd Leave Percy, someone I will stay with forever, for you someone who'd dump me after a day, yeah fat chance" I said walking away, I see Percy over by skee-ballz, I start walking towards him when matt grabs my arm "Oh my gods Matt or the millionth time not interested go away!" I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and started running to percy, I obviously still had a face full of anger, he threw his last ball and turned to me.

"what's wrong" he asked

"mattwastryingtokissmeandgetmetodumpyou" I said all jumbled together, Somehow he understood every last word in full detail, as if a storm appeared on his face he stormed over to a laying down figure, none other than Matt.

"why are you trying to date my girlfriend?!" He yelled, Matt smirked

"cause', she's a total babe" he said staring at me

"well she's mine back off" he said with the same stormy voice

"if you're a real man, I challege you to a game of Guitar Hero. Winner gets the girl." he said confident

"and loser never talks to Annabeth again" He looked doubtful but then puts hs weird face back on and agrees "and one last surprise thing, the winner gets to do anything to the loser" he sighed

"fine! It'll be fun kicking you in the crotch"I laughed at his confidence.

"Do I have a say in this?" I said

"Don't worry beth' I got this" he said then kissed me on the forehead, we walked over to the game and Percy chose a song, it started and matt looked like he was thinking twice about his decision, but then tried to catch up to Per noticing he was a ton ahead, so far Percy's score is 5622 and Matt's score is 1091, he is pathetic.

Percy's POV

I am _NOT_ letting this jerk, take the love of my life, my score now being20,945 and his score 13,023, I could've left now and still would have one I knew annabeth was realived that I was so far ahead when the song ended I had 24,587 and he had 19,990. Now time for the embarassment, I let Annabeth help me with it, we made him wear a red sparkly dress, pink boa, purple fedora, blue sparkly high heels, and yellow bedazzled sunglasses, he had to stand on top of a table in the middle of the mall and at the top of his lungs, sing the barbie theme song, I recorded it, posted it on youtube, sent it to the entire school, I sent it to my mom and she said she was cracking up. then, we he came down I got to kick him in the crotch, that was fun, Annabeth wanted a shot too so she kicked him in the crotch too, I could see she enjoyed it. "let's go play lazer tag" I suggested

"yeah! that sounds like fun, but you have to carry me"

"fine" I held her bridal style and she snuggled against my chest and I smiled, I paid for Lazer Tag and we went in, I begged her to be on the blue team, I used my 'lost baby seal' face and she gave in, "you're the best girlfriend ever Annabeth" I kissed her few a little while,

"and you better remember that" she said playing with my hair, man I loved her, what do I do to deserve her, she's perfect, I love her, I was in the middle of thought when the employee came in and explained the rules, basically just no hand 2 hand combat, no laying down (like i'll listen to that rule) and have fun, we went in, put on our vests, learned how to use the guns, we went in the neon room and I climbed to the top our base with Annabeth guarding the inside, I had 42 kills and 3 deaths Annabeth had 57 kills and 2 deaths, SHE ALWAYS BEATS ME! I climbed down and joined her in the base ad what I saw was, shocking, Matt slogan KISSING her, I saw Annabeth trying to get away but he had a tight grip on her, I kicked him in the crotch sending him to the ground, I pushed my knee onto his windpipe and held riptide too his throat, which to a mortal was probably a pocket knife,

"woah dude chill" He said scared, I cut his throat maing a mark by not deep enough for blood because I'd rather not have to clean it up.

"that was a warning, touch, look, or talk to my girlfriend again, you die." he got up running, and yelling.

"that dudes crazy! he alost killed me!" I turned to Annabeth and had a short make out session, and then over the intercom they said,

"THE WINNER IS... ANNABETH JACKSON" They announced, Annabeth looked confused, I blushed lightly

"yeah, I did that" I said "when I signed us up"

"ok but I'm tired lets go back to your apartment, OH MY GODS PERCY WE'LL BE LATE IT'S 5:53!" she said, as we ran to the car, her golden locks flying behind her, as we sped home, we were singing to the music

"you're a beautiful singer" she blushed.

"you're not bad yourself seaweed brain" I smiled, we got to the apartment 15 minutes late.

"mom we're back! sorry we were late, some dude was making out with annabeth and I had to take care of him" I smiled at the memory of me kickng him where the sun don't shine. I gave Annabeth a kiss on the head, showing she's mine.

"it's ok kids, is that why you sent a video of some dude singing the barbie theme song?" she asked

"yes, yes it is"I replied and kissed her cheek. "he wont be messing with my Annabeth again" I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively. "lets eat I'm hungry"

"when aren't you hungry" She rolled her eyes. after eating blue spagetti and blue icecream I let Annabeth take the first shower. one word. mistake.

"Annabethhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, hurry up you've been in there for 20 minutes, did the shower swallow you or something ?" I complained knocking on the door.

"no percy the shower did not swallow me" she said, I got an idea, I focused and made the water super cold, she turned off the water, "PERSEUS CHRISTAPHER JACKSON" crap. she put on her pajamas and opened the door giving me the death stare I saw her shivering, it pained me to see her like that, I sighed, I changed the remaining water on her body warm, she smiled.

"I'm sorry" she said it was ok, I went to hug her but she stopped me,

"shower first, you stink" she said pinching her nose

"gee thaks wise girl" I said sarcastically,and got into the shower, crap, I forgot, my pajamas, good thing I have an emergancy robe in the bathroom thank the gods, I finished in record breaking time, I put on my rope with nemo all over it, don't judge, I was attempting to sneak into my room but Annabeth caught me,

"where you going seaweed brain?" dang it.

"getting my pajamas." I stated honestly because she always knows

"okay, come back when you're done pwease" she looked sleepy, she rolled over in her bed, I smiled

"ok princess" I whispered, I went and changed into blue plaid pajama pants and went back to her room and kissed her on the nose, "hey wise girl"

"lay with me please" she said in a baby voice, it was cute so I couldn't resist I half laid down, it was still pretty early in the afternoon so I put on a dark blue shirt in case my mom walked in to check on us, before I knew it she was asleep so I just laid there for a while until there was a knock at the door

"come in" I whispered, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Leo came in, I held up 1 finger and whispered in Annabeths ear "Annabeth wake up..."

"5 more minutes mom I want Percy" she said still hugging me, I thought for a second and whispered again

"theres a spider on your leg" she jolted up

"KILL IT WITH FIRE" we all started laughing, she gave us all the death stare the only one that wasn't scared was Thalia and she was still laughing.

"so..." leo said raising an eyebrow "what were you guys doing in here"

"shut up repair boy" I said

"so why are you guys here?" annabeth said still waking up

"well you guys kinda left in the middle of school, I bet you guy were here all day having fun" Leo said laughing, I pulled out riptide,

"say that again leo I dare you" I said

"I mean I bet you were doing homework all day!" leo said sweating nervously.

"actually we went to the mall, and I got to kick Matt where the sun dont shine and slice his throat a bit" I said smiling at the memory

"what!?" jason said dissapointed "why didn't you call me"

"because Annabeth wanted a shot to" I kissed her on the cheek and stood up, she stood up with me, "so since you guys are here wanna play truth or dare?"

"sure" they all said together, so we all went to the living room and started, Leo went first...

hey guys, thank you fanficlover13579 for the 1 review, really? over 200 views an 1 review, cmon thats being lazy so no new chapter until I get 20 reviews


	6. T or D embarassment

T or D embarassment

Hey guys, you're lucky some people decided to review, I don't wanna be a mean author and not post and torture the 3 people that decided to review, you guys are awesome, I know you guys are reading this because it tells me how many view I get, (cough) 400 (cough) so anyways thank you so so so so so so so so so much for reading my fanfiction, Ther is lots and lots of embarassment and mean dares below, lots of abs and fainting, I never want to end this fanfiction but evetually I will have to, but don't worry, I have a thousand plans for New fanfictions, any suggestions are appreciated, ENJOY!

Percys POV

"hmmm, Annabeth truth or dare"Leo said, she thought for a minute.

"truth" she said confidently .

"ok... whats the funniest thing Percy every did?" she thought for a long time.

"I can't think which ones funnier so I'll tell you both, well today I had to get a bathing suit at Justice and when I came out to him singing let it go with a Pink boa and purple fedora and yellow sunglasses, second was when I was walking to his apartment earlier today I could see him dancing around his room in a green onesie" I was blushing like crazy and just hid behind Annabeth, everyone started cracking up, I buried my head into her back, she turned around and kissed my cheek, I love it when she does that, its so cute, then she sat on my lap, and rested her head on my shouder, Nico looked discusted.

"what nico? you jealous, I guess we could call you..." I started smirking.

"SAY IT SAY IT SAY IT" Leo chanted, I'm glad I met a friend like Leo he always gets my puns.

"don't you dare.." Nico said angry, Annabeth gave him the death stare.

"let him have this Nico, he hasn't made a pun in a long time" Annabeth said smiling.

"I guess you could say you're..." I started.

"Nico Di Anjelous!" Me, Leo, and Jason said together, Me, Leo, and Jason high fived, Hazel cracked up, Frank laughed aughed so hard he started crying. Thalia looked mad.

"Thailas got a crush! Thailas got a crush! Thailas got a cr-" I chanted, she pinned me on the ground "woah chill I was just kidding, can we just continue truth or dare already?"

"ok, so it was my turn... Uh hazel Truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"hmmm... dare" she said, dare I say, daringly.

"I dare you" Annabeth said looking around the room " to let Piper dress you up and put on a bunch of make up like a barbie doll then run up and down the street screaming the barbie theme song at the top of your lungs" she said smirking, Hazel stood up.

"you are a very evil woman" Hazel replied, Annabeth simply smiled. Piper jumped up.

"yay! sorry, dauhter of Aphrodite moment" Piper grabbed Hazel by the arm and ran upstairs.

"I am so Iris messaging your dad for this" Annabeth said Iris messaging my dad, he answered "hey Posiedon" Annabeth said smiling.

"hey how's my favorite daughter of Athena" he smiled and noticed me, "hey son.

"I'm good, I called you because I wanted to show you the awesome prank I'm giving to Hazel" Poseidon laughed.

"this ought to be good" Poseidon said then called over all of the gods and goddesses that live in olympus.

"what do you want Poseidon?" Athena said.

"Hi mom!" Annabeth yelled to her mom.

"Annabeth? What are you doing calling Poseidon?" Athena said confused.

"I gave Hazel an amazing dare and I wanted to show Poseidon" Annabeth explained.

"Hi Athena" I decided to say waving.

"silence! I did not speak to you" Athena said angry "why didn't you call me instead of him?" she asked.

"first of all, mother, be nice to percy he went through hell and back for me, and you still disrespect him? second of all, Poseidon is fun, I wouldn't choose any other god to be my father in law, a dare doesn't seem like something you'd be interested in" Annabeth said angrily, Athena stormed away, wait did she say father in law? she would say yes if I proposed? YES!

"I will break you two up! I don't care the cost" she yelled down the hall.

"don't listen to her wise girl, together forever" I said hugging her, as I let go hazel came down and we all cracked up, even the gods.

"let the dare begin!" I yelled, I heard thunder "aww Zeus come on don't ruin the fun!"

"fine" Zeus said stopping the rain, we went outside and at the top of her lungs Hazel started screaming the barbie theme song and we started cracking up, afterwards we hung up with my dad and went back inside, it was Hazel's turn, she'd back at Annabeth for that.

"umm...Jason, truth or dare" Hazel said with no emotion.

"dare?" he said more of a question.

"I dare you to kiss he prettiest girl in this room, excluded Piper" he turned to Annabeth, in 5 seconds I had the tip of Riptide at his throat.

"don't you dare" he sighed and took off his shirt, Piper fainted and she laid on the ground for a while, then we continued.

"umm Nico truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"truth" he mumbled.

"do you have a crush on Thalia?" Jason asked smirking. Nico took off his shirt, Thalia fainted

"come girls, you don't have to faint every time boys take off their shirts, do I faint when Percy takes off his shirt, no, and he has an eight pack! all I see here is six packs, so chill" Annabeth said, she's cute when she's angry, I like it, except for when she's angry at me, then she's scary.

"frank, truth or dare" Nico said

"dare" he said

"I dare you to sit in the closet for 5 minutes with Hazel"

"okay, I'll ask first though, um, Percy Truth or Dare?"

"dare" I said

"I dare you to let Annabeth put bows in your hair, she gets to pick an outfit for you to wear and put make up on you" I saw her smile and pull me upstairs

Annabeth's POV

I can't wait to do this to him! I'm gonna embarass him, not to much though. I said to wear his onsie

"you're so mean" He said grumpily

"you know you love me" I said grinning

"more than anything else in the world" he said kissing me on the head "I couldn't live without you"

"now time for hair and make up, I'm just going to put on some pink sparkly lipstick and mascara" I said while pulling out make up, as I finished his make up I said, "ok, stay right here and don't touch your make up I'm gonna get some bows" and with that I left, I came back with a huge pink bow and purple hair extensions, "you look beautiful!" I said after putting in the bow. he sighed

Leos POV

"ugh, what's taking them so long?" Thalia said from across the room

"probably went up stairs and started making out" Jason said with a smirk which got him a smack from Piper

"Jason! you're terrible, that just got you no kisses for 3 days" Piper said sternly, Jason did a puppy dog face and then became interested in the floor

"way to go Grace" I said trying to hold in a laugh, Keyword: trying. Which got me a slap from Calypso

"no kisses for a week!" Calypso said, Jason laughed but straightened up when Piper stared at him.

"ow that hurt!" I said in a high pitched voice, "uh... I mean ha that's supposed to hurt, yeah pfft that didn't hurt one bit" I said trying to sound manly but ended up sounding like ripping tin foil, somehow.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL" we heard from upstairs, then we heard two pairs of running footsteps down the stairs "TADA!" we all started cracking up "okay you can take all that junk off now" Annabeth said.

"finally!" he said tearing everything off ( **no not his clothes you pervs)** "ok my turn, Leo truth or dare." Being the awesome person I am I picked dare

"Dare" I said raising an eyebrow

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers" HA I beat hi I can just take off my shirt, thats excactly what I did, no one fainted, not even Calypso, I did a puppy face and everyone started laughing, "dude nice six pack! of coke!" which made everyone laugh harder. They're so mean

Annabeths POV (I promise last switch in the chapter)

"Annabeth... Truth or dare" Leo asked

"dare" I said simply

"I dare you to take of your shirt and your pants and then sit on Percy's lap" he said with an eyebrow raised knowing I wouldn't do it,

"ok"

"wha-what?" he said in disbelief

"you gave me a dare and I'm doing it" I then noticed Percy who is red as a tomato, I did the dare, I took off my shirt and jeans and sat on Percy's lap, it's a good thng Paul and Sally are out of town for the week, or else we'd be in huge trouble, oh well "how did you manage to stay fully clothed this whole time?" he shrugged

"I did all my dares and no one dared me too take anything off" he replied

"I guess that makes sense" I said, I was tired and I know he knew it

"hey I think Annabeth's getting tired why don't you guys go home and come back tommorow around 3, bring your bathing suits and we can go swimming in my pool." he said, they all nodded and left, except Leo he nudged Percy and winked, Percy punched him in the gut, but I saw him mouth 'thank you' and when they left.

"I saw that"

"saw what" he said sweating nervously

"I saw you say thank you to Leo. that lost you no kisses while they're here tommrow, and you have to sleep in your bed" he gave me puppy dog eyes, "nope, not gonna work" He pretended to cry but I kissed his cheek and went to my room, I did a bit of homework when I realized how cold it was in here "don't you dare Perceus Christapher Jackson" I said I didn't kow how I knew he was in the room, I guess it was just feeling of the room when he was there.

"how did you know I was here?" he said confused, I made up a pretty lame excuse

"girlfriend instincts?" I said more of a question "anyways I'm tired and going to sleep" he sighed and begged one more time, I gave in.

"pwease Wise Girl I wanna sweep wif my girlfriend" and he topped it off with a 'lost baby seal impression'

"fine!" I said getting into bed and him with me, I rested my head on his warm bare chest I wrapped my legs aound his waist and my arms around his neck, I could tell he loved it, then... I drifted off to sleep.

and that's a wrap, OMG you guys are amazing, I went to check on reviews and the reviews tripled! I know, 6, not a lot, but the positivity was amazing, I want more reviews! If you keep it up there will most likely be an update later, TODAY, SO anyways thank you so so so so so so so s much for the amazing and positive reviews, I will make shout outs in the next chapter, btw this is my longest chapter ever! 2k words!


	7. Fun In The Sun

**Fun in the Sun**

Percy's POV

guest chapter 6. Jul 16

that was fantastic!cant u at least give mr a hint of wats gonna happen to matt and the skool slut?  
HURRY UP PEEPS I WANNA RED THE NXT CHAP!REVIEWWWW! **no hints, but finally the next chapter is here! thanks for reviewiv**

Guest chapter 2 . Jul 16

We love your fanfiction! **Thats sweet! thanks so much**

marina chapter 2 Jul 13

new Chapter! **it's glad to see my readers are eager for more!**

owoborodefelicia chapter 5 . 6h ago

Please write more **Here you go!**

gallaghere chapter 4 . Jul 17

I like the story, but justice only goes up to size 14, and either way my sister and cousins are teenagers and the don't shop at justice. But otherwise it's really good! **actually It goes up to 20 but thanks for reviewing!**

fanficlover13579 chapter 1 . Jul 15

this is really good just a min...  
.. HURRY THE H E DOUBLE HOCKEY **you were my first ever review THANKS SO MUCH!**

PercyJackson4life05 chapter 6 . 3h ago

This story is AMAZING ! **Ha thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, I'm gonna try to make this the longest so far for my wonderful followers and readers**

marissa chapter 5 . Jul 17

I LOVE IT **are you from Icona Pop? I dont care, I love it**

adriana chapter 5 . Jul 17

seriously ur gonna make me WAIT FOR 20 REVIEWS and then ur gonna post the truth ir dare chap wat kind of EVIL person does that.i dont think i can wait that long  
HURRY UP AND REVIEW PEOPLE I CANNOT WAIT THIS LONG! great jb bi the way **I know I'm so evil, down below I have a mystery gift, the person who guesses it first gets a spoiler.**

 **Here's the chapter.**

I woke up with Annabeth still clinging to me like she was gonna lose me, dam I love her, she's just... perfect, I decided to go dowstairs and cook a delicious breakfast, I wanted to show her how much I love her, I knew she hadn't slept in 2 days so she should be sleeping for a while, right down the street there was a flower shop, I bought a bouque of blue and grey roses with a note that says 'I love you more than blue pancakes' and then I rushed home and cooked scrambled eggs and bacon, I also made her a cup of coffee just the way she likes it, I also got her a small but exspensive present, I hope she likes it, I went uptairs and woke her up.

"Percy!" she springs up, I laugh.

"get dressed and meet me at the stairs when you're done" I said

"ok?..." she said suspiciously, then she went to take a shower and came out in a blue shirt and blue jeans

"ok I have to show you something" I put a blindfold on her and lead her downstairs and sat her down at the kitchen table

"what are doing seaweed brain?" she asked

"you'll see, You'll geez hold your horses" I said as she laughed, I made sure I had the small gift in my pocket, check. roses. check, delicious breakfast. check. I took off the blindfold and she gasped. "you like it that much huh?"

"oh my gosh percy thank you so much" she hugged me tight, I can't wait to see her reaction to the beautiful gem of a gift I got, I think I'll wait until winter break to give it too her its only in two weeks,

"you're welcome Wise Girl" I checked the clock it was 2:45, they would be here in 15 minutes, I went up to my room and got into my swim trunks and put annabeth's roses on her desk, as she walked in and closed the door behind her I made her bed and sat I on it she sat next to me we both laid down, don't worry we only kissed, a lot, after a few minutes I went into my room and got into my room and got my swim trunks

"Annabeth Chase!" I yelled at the sight of my swim trunks

"yes..." she said with an innocent smile and an attempted to hold in a laugh, I held up my used! to be blue trunks, which are now PINK

"what did you to my swim trunks?" I asked calmly

"I got the Iris kids to turn them pink..." she said sweetly

"oh you're gonna get it now" I tackled her onto my bed and tickled her "but I will give you mercy, go get your bathing suit on so we can go swimming

-line skip says swim in the rain-

I left a note on the front door that says 'walk around the back we're in the pool' and we had about 10 minutes by ourself before they came, "hey guys ready to do some swimming?"

"hades yeah!" jason said jumping into the pool soaking Annabeth, who was floating on a raft, she stared daggers at him

"It's okay Wise Girl, he didn't mean too" I said "I'll make him pay, never mess with my girl, especially in water" I whispered in her ear diving into the water, sneaking up behind jason and grabbing him, he started thrashing aand I laughed and let him go, then I surfaced and he started chasing me.

Annabeths POV

Percy surfaced and Jason started chasing him, Percy swam over to my raft and hid behind me, I glared at them.

"If you guys don't stop I have very strict punishments for each of you" I said

" _yeah,_ like what" Jason said testing me, I pulled off my sunglasses giving him the glare,

"are you being serious?" I said he hid behind Piper

"boys" I said under my breath shaking my head slowly

"whats that supposed to mean" Percy said with puppy dog eyes

"nothing" I kissed his nose and laid down on my float, "it means I love you"

"I know" he laid with me and everyone else was splashing around "lets play some volleyball The teams were

1\. Me

and boys

Nico decided to stay out so there was even numbers

"I bet 5 drachmas we win" Thalia said

"you're on" Leo said, Girls served Piper hit it to Percy who hit it to Thalia who hit it to Leo but it hit the ground

"Girls 1 Boys 0" Nico said from the side, we served again I hit it to jason who hit it to Hazel who hit it to Frank who hit it to Thalia who spiked it at Leo and it hit the ground

"Girls 2 Boys 0" we let Hazel hit this time, Leo hit it to me I hit it to Jason who spiked it, the ball hit my head and I fell into the water, my ankle bracelet got caught on something and I saw a figure dive down for me, then, everything went black

Ha I am so evil, 3 reviews for next chapter, I hope this was long enough, Luv u guys


	8. Sweet Sweet Revenge

Hey guys, I know I'm super evil for the cliff hanger but I won't make you wait to long, here it is.

aniarenee chapter 7 .

I love this story, please keep writing it! But I was just wondering, you aren't going to break them up?, are you? **That's classified**

Guest

U Amazing **aw, thanks**

Guest chapter 6 . Jul 19

This is such a good story!  
I have to say that I'm an actress, (not a big one but still) so I love to act out things that I read, and this was great! I loved acting it all out!  
You're a very talented kid.  
Although in the beginning I was a tiny bit concerned about how young you are but you have the **really listened or embraced it, honestly I don't put my best effort into writting I kind of just write and she what happens**

Guest chapter 6

Hey sorry I'm not on pc I'm on mobile and too lazy to login. The plot is pretty fun but pls more Calypso x Leo if you feel like it. 3 YellowMonkey333 **oh, if you want Caleo then pay special attention to this chapter**

Guest chapter 6

tha was funny cant wait to read more **I don't specifficaly make it funny but ok**

FrazelPercabethJasper chapter 7

MAKE MORE! **I'm on it**

PercyJackson4life05 chapter 7

Really liking the story so far. **that's great**

fanficlover13579 chapter 7

O no u didnt ! how r u gonna end like that !u r positivly evil!chap was awesome ! **I know I'm extremely evil MWAHAHA**

Annabeths POV

When I woke up I was inside, everyone was crowding me, I groaned and sat up and slowly opened my eyes, Everyone was staring at me, Jason spoke.

"Annabeth I'm really really sorry please don't kill me" he said hiding behind Piper.

"It's ok Jason I know you didn't mean to" I said with a smile "what time is itanyways?"

"um" Percy looked at his watch "10 o'clock"

"woah I was out 6 hours?" I asked

"yeah I was really worried" Piper said

"Me too" Hazel said

"I'm just glad you're ok" Percy said smiling, he brushed a strand of Blonde hair out of my face, his eyes widened and every one gasped.

"oh my gods Jason what did you do to her" Nico said

"yeah Jason what _did_ you do to me?" I asked confused

"uh, there's kinda sorta sort of a huge bruise on your forehead where I hit you" Jason said slowly backing behind Piper and Hazel, Percy must've seen me heating up because he kissed me and held me back.

"I'm fine, I'm cool, I'm good" I said laying back down groaning, Percy looked worried, I smiled up at him, he leaned down and kissed me

"we'll be downstairs if you need anything, get some rest Wise Girl, I'll check on you later" he kissed my forehead

"thank you Percy you're the best." I gave him a hug and we went downstairs, then I fell asleep

Percy's POV

"dude I feel really, really about hurting Annabeth" Jason said

"it's ok, Annabeth said it was fine, so I don't have to kill you" I said in reply, he looked scared

"you would've _killed_ me" he said

"most likely, or most likely sat there laughing while Annabeth killed you" I said with a grin

"that's a lot scarier" Leo said

"I'm not scared of anything" Nico said with confidence, Hazel creeped up behind him with a clown mask on

"BOO!" nico turned around like he wasn't scared then he saw the clown he jumped into my arms and I dropped him

"I thought I wasn't your type" I said

"shut up" Nico said on the floor poutting

"all hail the fearless Nico" hazel said gesturing to Nico

"wait, except for clowns" Thalia said

"guys stop leave him alone" Piper said "before I make Jason fly you high and drop you into the pool" She said to Thalia "and Hazel... I don't really know what you're afraid of, I'll probaly make Frank come up with something"

"what why me?" Frank said surprised

"because, your her boyfriend, you know everything about her" Frank had a tint of blush "you _do_ know what your girlfriend is afraid of right"

"uh... pfft yeah of coarse I know what she's afraid of" Piper crossed her arms and stared at him "Fine I don't know what shes's scared of"

"It's not nice to lie Franky poo" Hazel said putting her hands on his shoulders"

"don't call me franky poo" frank said Leo, Jason, and I started cracking up

-line skip says hi-

Annabeth's POV

The next morning I woke up and I felt a lot better, the bruise was still there so I just decided to get ready, I wore my new white blouse and dark blue jeans, I also wore my camp necklace, I brushed my hair and teeth, then I went downstairs and made breakfast for Percy and I, sometimes I wish Sally and Paul weren't on vacation, more work for me to keep this seaweed brain in line and now time to wake him up, so I went up to his room, "Percy.. wake up..." I said shaking him, which didn't work, so I ran downstairs, ok plan B "Percy! help! Monsters got in the house!" I yelled, in less then 3 seconds he was downstairs armed with riptide in nothing but his boxers

"Where are the monsters?" he said scanning the room

"no monsters, by the way nice boxers seaweed brain, I made blue pancakes" he sat down and stared at the huge stack of pancakes, I kissed his check as he swallowed the last of the pancakes "now go get ready for school" he groaned and got up, then we went to school

-line skip says review-

Percy's POV

As we walked into the school I could tell it was some one birthday because there was balloons everywhere and decorations such as, confetti, streamers, and party horns filled the hallway, even with the thick scull of mine I couldn't have missed who's birthday it was. Drew. Of course she had to she had to see me and start walking towards me and I start walking away faster pushing her faster in front of me

"What in the Hades are you doing seaweed brain?" she asked as I pushed her down the hallway

"nothing. Just keep walking and don't look back" I said seeing that behind us Drew was picking up speed and gaining on us

"can you keep Drew away from us?" I whispered to Piper who just noticed she was behind us

"my pleasure" she whispered back, she stopped turned around and walked towards Drew like it was the most important thing she'd ever done, I slowed down and held Annabeth's hand

"so... homeroom?" I asked

"uh, actually I forgot some stuff in my locker but you go ahead" she said with a smile

"No No I want to come" I said

"I don't want you to be late, go" She said as she kissed my cheek

"ugh fine" I said "see you there

-Time skip to the end of homeroom-

Percy's POV

I was starting to get worried because Annabeth didn't show up to homeroom I was on my way to English when I heard running down the hallway and the back exit open and close so I went to see who it was, It took about 5 minutes to actually even get there with people stopping me and the huge crowd, I opened the doors and heard faint crying and mumbling, "Annabeth?" I saw her sitting behing a tree covered, in raw eggs, milk, flour, and water. "what happened?" I said brushing the hair out of her face

"Drew happened" She said as I wiped her eyes

"what did she do?" I said, oh Drew's gonna get it when I find out what she did I am gonna... Annabeth wouldn't want that, OH WELL Drew should've thought about that before messing with my girl,

"Well I was going to my locker to get my english homework when all of a sudden I was knocked out, when I woke up I was in the janitors closet covered in eggs, flour, and milk, when I got up Drew, Elizabeth, and Rachel were laughing at me, so I ran outside and sat under my favorite tree and got pelted with water balloons, so i've been sitting here for a whole period, covered in eggs, milk, and flour" she explained

"She _would_ be dead by now, but I know that's not want you would want me to do that" I said

"Who said that?" She said

"I just didn't think that you were that kind of person" I said

"who cares about what kind of person I am I want revenge" She said

"Okay but we need to get you cleaned up" I said wipping egg yolk off my hands

"yeah that would be a good idea" she said giving me a kiss and standing up

-after getting Annabeth cleaned up and walking to gym class-

I did my special whistle and Leo and Jason ran to attention

"whats up?" Jason and Leo said together

"boys, I think it's time for a little thing I like to call, sweet, sweet, revenge"

Hey guys, sorry this took so long, I hope it's long enough


	9. Revenge IS Sweet

Hey guys I hope I get this posted soon, At least we got 20 reviews maybe 25? well who cares lets get to the story.

Percy's POV

(Previously on Demigods In Highschool)

"Boys, I think it's time for a little thing I like to call, Sweet, Sweet, Revenge."

"So what are we gonna do?" Leo said with his Leo grin

"So yesterday I walked past her house on the way home from school I saw her window open and heard her singing and dancing in her room, let's just say Annabeth and I got a nice kick out of that" I said

"yeah Leo do you think you can make some sort of fancy high tech camera?" Jason asked

"Do you know who you're talking to? You're talking to-" Leo said but cut off by both me and Jason

"Yeah yeah, Leo, Mcshizzle man" I started

"Bad boy surpreme" Jason finished with a hair flip

"gods guys you're so mean, Yeah I can make a camera by tommorow" Leo said

"sweet, Let's try not to be late for gym today, Like every other day ever" I said, walking a bit faster until I accidently bumped into someone

"Percy?"

"Malcom? What are you doing here?"

"I'm teaching gym class today" Malcom said

"ok cool I was just heading there, does Annabeth know you're here?" I asked

"What is up with you and Annabeth? and no" he said

"Uh... hello, guy who fell into tartarus for her, Had amesia and the only thing I remembered was her, ring any bells?" I said he laughed and patted me on the back

"Percy... I'm kidding, you of all people should get a joke" He said

"well I should be getting to class" I said running to the gym, when I walked into the gym I saw quite a sight, Matt Sloan was trying to kiss Annabeth, he had his arms around her waist and was leaning in, in less than 5 seconds I had riptide at his throat

"Do you want to back up now or do I need to do what happened to the last person that flirted with Annabeth?" I said with a quiet but deathly voice

"what happened to the last guy?" matt asked backing away

"Aye yo Grover!" I yelled as Grover came running over

"what's up man" he asked

"would you mind telling Matt what happened to poor Aaron Smith?" I asked him

"well let's just say that Aaron was found floating down a river unconcious and bloody with 'Percy was here' written across his forehead" He said

"Thanks Grover" he smiled and nodded walking away "so, are we done flirting?"

"dude you're crazy if you think I'm gonna believe that lie" he said with that stupid smirk of his

"ah, I see you need more evidence, THALIA, JASON, PIPER, LEO, NICO, FRANK,HAZEL" I yelled across the gym and they all ran over " do you guys remember when Jason was visiting our camp and he told me he saw Aaron flirting with Annabeth, and he was found floating down a river unconcious and bloody with 'Percy was here' written across his forehead?" I asked

"yeah we all helped" Thalia said

"you _all_ helped" Matt said wide eyed

"I talked him into coming by the river" Piper said

"I shot him with an arrow" Thalia said

"I shocked him with a tazer" Jason said

"I set his pants on fire" Leo said

"we made sure everyone was hidden" Hazel and Frank said together

"I judo flipped him" Annabeth said

"I pushed him into the river and wrote on his forehead" Percy said

"hey cupcakes! forgetting someone?" Coach yelled

"yes you ran around yelling 'DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE' while swinging your bat around" I said running around in circles although these weren't the complete trith, it was pretty close

"what kind of camp is that?!" Matt said terrified

"It's a Percy Jackson camp" I said he ran off crying to his mommy, actually just over to the popular group

"Come on Jackson, I'm so getting revenge after last time" Annabeth said pulling out her dagger

"ah, but , you forgot one thing" I said

"and what is that?" She said

"You won last time, and every time before that" I said

"Oh yeah, whoops must've been a dream" She said as we started fighting, _don't look in her eyes don't look in her eyes_ was all I was saying the whole time we fought, block after block, swing after swing, its almost asthough she knew what I would do next, of course I looked her in the eyes. oops.

"wrong move Jackson" she swiped under my feet she pinned me to the ground and kicked riptide away incase I get any bright ideas

"fine, you win, again" I whined

"Darn Percy, I almost thought you were gonna win this time" Malcolm said

"then why did you bet on Annabeth?" Leo asked

"I said almost" Malcolm said, Annabeth started cracking up, and woah, Nico? Nico was laughing harder then Annabeth everyone from camp stared at him, as he wiped a tear from his face he looked at us

"what?" Nico asked

"did you just..." Piper started

"Laugh?" Leo finished

"yeah so" NIco shrugged

"You're Nico" Jason said

"Your supposed to be all, death, death, death" Thalia said

"Plus it wasn't even that funny" Percy said

"you're right, it wasn't funny, it was hilarious" Nico said

"whatever I'm starving let's go to lunch" Annabeth said

"me too lets go" I said, all of the boys were dragged to the lunch room by our girlfriends, except Nico, who was dragged by Thalia. lunch today was grilled cheese, one of my favorites at the table we sat in this order, Annabeth, Me, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Thaila, Hazel, Frank, empty seat, Next to Annabeth.

"ok Percy, I have a challenge" Annabeth said with something behind her back

"what is the challenge?" I asked

"answer this simple question for a prize, what is an 8 letter word for perfect in every way?" I thought I counted on my fingers too double check

"Annabeth" I said completely sure that's correct, then I kissed her head, awes came from all around the table

"aw, Percy" she kissed my lips "now you get your prize" she gave me a blue cupcake and I jumped around like a 5 year old,

"thanks Wise girl, I'll be right back I have to go talk to Malcolm real quick" I kissed her forehead and walked to the gym, "Hey Malcolm" I said

"What's up Percy" he said swinging his sword

"hey, so tommorow it's Annabeth and I's 2 year anniversary But I don't know what to get her" I said "I thought you being her brother you would know what I should get her"

"hmm... Well I've seen her looking at this necklace at the mall" he said handing me a slip of paper with a diamond necklace on it

"thanks Malcolm" I said walking out of the gym slipping the picture into my pocket, when I walked into the cafeteria what a surprise I saw, Matt flirting with Annabeth, he doesn't learn does he I thought to myself, I decided to be funny about it, copying every motion, I could see Leo was about to burst out in laughter, when he was about to put her arm aroud her grabbed his arm and twisted it a way it shouldn't be able to twist, I heard a crack and then pulled it behind his back, then I whispered in his ear, "you just don't learn do you" then I looked at everybody at the table "nobody bothered to do anything?" I asked

"to be honest we all wanted to see what you would do" Thalia said, they all nodded in agreement

"oh I'm not gonna do Anything" I started, Matt had I look of hope "Annabeth is gonna do it" he lost his hope

"Really? I get to do it!" she said jumping around like a little kid

"he's all yours" I said backing away, she stepped forward

"not yet" she said "I can't do that on school grounds, Watch your back Matt Sloan"

"you're right, blood is hard to clean up" I said

"well we have a free period, let's go" Annabeth said, Matt started running away and Annabeth and I walked into a hallway and I got an idea, I grabbed her wrist

"where are you taking me seaweed brain?" she asked stumbling behind me

"a special place, somewhere special" I kept running until we got to the roof "this is where I come when I need to cool down" I grabbed the guitar I hid up here amd strummed a few notes, I started singing a song my mom tought me but I realy didn't notice I was singing

Hey there, Delilah What's it like in New York City? I'm a thousand

miles away But girl, tonight you look so pretty Yes you do,

Times Square can't shine as bright as you I swear it's true

Hey there, Delilah Don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get

lonely Give this song another listen Close your eyes Listen to my

voice, it's my disguise I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there, Delilah I know times

are getting hard But just believe me, girl Someday I'll pay the bills

with this guitar We'll have it good We'll have the life we knew we

would My word is good

Hey there, Delilah I've got so much left

to say If every simple song I wrote to you Would take your breath

away I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall We'd have

it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles

seems pretty far But they've got planes and trains and cars I'd walk to

you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll

just laugh along because we know That none of them have felt this way

Delilah, I can promise you That by the time that we get through The

world will never ever be the same And you're to blame

Hey there, Delilah You be good and don't you miss me Two more years and you'll be

done with school And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you We can do whatever we want to

Hey there, Delilah, here's to you This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me.

"Percy..." Annabeth said starring at me, "That,was... amazhang"

"you're just saying that" I say looking down

"Percy.." She pulled my chin up and made me look at her, then, she kissed me "you're amazhang, and don't you ever forget that" which made me smile

"can I have another kiss to remind me?" I asked with a poutty face, she sighed

"fine." she kissed my cheek and stood up, I Iooked up at her _she's so perfect, I love her with all my heart_

"aww, thanks seaweed brain, I love you too" She said pulling me up

"oops, did I say that out load?" she didn't answer, she simply laughed and pulled me too math, his name matched his class

" can you answer the question on the board?" asked

"Nope" I said popping the P

"Ms. Chase, help." He said asking her to help, she looked like her mind was going 300 miles a minute, and it probably was.

"four. the answer is four." she said

"thank you , you could learn from her " he said looking at me

" _could_ " I murmered

-Greek-

"Will?" me and Annabeth said together

"Percy? Annabeth? water you doing here?" he asked

"uh.. we go to school here" I said

"Is Nico here?" He asked

"yeah, he should be here in about 15 minutes" I say, as soon as I say that Nico runs in panting

"sorry...late..tired" He said

"Nico you're 15 minutes early" Annabeth said looking at her watch, Nico hasn't noticed Will yet

"oh, then, in that case... see ya" he turns away and is about to walk away but Will grabs the collar off his shirt from the back "ugh get off" he elbowed him in the stomach which probably didn't hurt

"going somewhere little miss sunshine" Will said laughing

"Will!" Nico ran up too Will and kissed for a while, which was kind of awkward, so I decided to embarass them

"AWWWWWW" I yelled right in their ears sending them flying away from each other blushing "mission acomplished"I said laughing, Nico charged so I hid behind Annabeth "Will! help, get your boyfriend under control" obviously wanting revenge he yelled

"SORRY WHAT WAS THAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I THINK YOU BUSTED MY EARDRUMS"

"Annabeth help me!" I yelled, she went over and sat at a desk and read a book, so I started running down the hallway

Annabeth's POV

I thought Percy ran down the hall but in a few seconds theres a shadow over my desk, I put up a finger to symbolize him to wait I then look ip and see Matts face

"oh look the troll decided to come out from under his bridge" I say

"what did I ever do to make such a beaut-" Matt started

"I'm gonna stop you right there" I said I said standing up "I bet your face would look nice on-" I started

"yours" he said winking

"Nope" I said popping the p "the floor" I judo flipped him "bother me again and it won't be pretty" I spit on him "go back to the ditch you came from"

"ewwwww, gross" he said wiping off my spit from his face.

"Θα ήθελα να σας δούμε στο τέρας λάσπη, πάμε για να σας Τάρταρα τσάντα βρωμιά" I said in greek, I felt arms arounf my waist and my reflexes went nuts and elbowed them hard i the chest

"Geez Annabeth you don't have to be that harsh" Percy said wrapping hs arms around my waist

"sorry... reflexes"

-Reveng time-

Percy's POV

Annabeth was walking home with Thalia but I was walking home with Jason and Leo, we walked on the outside of Drew's house, we waited up high in a tree waiting for her to get home, it only took about 5 minutes, When she turned on her music and started singing and dancing Leo started filming, it was like 20 minutes long becuase after she had a tea party with her stuffed animals after filming Leo sent it to the entire school, we made a dash for it, right as we hear a scream coming from Drews house, luckily we posted it as anonomus, so she doesn't know we did it we all high five then walked inside to see, Thalia, Annabeth, Calypso, and Piper waiting for us

"what are you 3 up to..." They all said together.


	10. Sinncerely, Luke

Percy's POV

"you saw, didn't you..." I asked

"what you mean the post of Drew singing and have a tea party" Calypso said calmly

"I've..." Piper started

"Never.." Piper said next

"Been" Thaila said

"so..." Annabeth said raising her voice the slightest bit

"PROUD" They all said together

"what really" Jason said confused, they nodded

"we just video tapped someones private stuff and posted it online" I said

"And your _proud_ " Leo finished in disbelief

"I mean yeah, we were going to get revenge but you beat us too it" Annabeth said

"oh and we made dinner" Calypso said

"Yay! what did you cook?" I asked

"We made tacos, not any normal tacos, blue tacos" Annabeth said, I hugged her so tght i'm pretty sure I heard her ribs cracked

"Percy... ribs... lungs... I kind of need those" She said holding her breath

"oops, sorry" I said letting go "to the kitchen we walk in and see Nico eating the last taco

"NOOOOOOOOO!" We all yelled as he ate it

"Hah! that's what you get for embarassing me and Will" Nico said, Leo punched my arm, and Jason slapped my face

"Annabethhhhhhhhhhh" I said

"yes Percy" she sighed, she was sitting on the couch but the other girls went to the store

"Leo and Jason hurt me, and Nico ate all the tacos" she kissed my cheek

"LEO VALDES, JASON GRACE AND NICO DI ANGELO GET YOUR DEMIGODS BEHINDS IN HERE" she yells and I have a satisfied look on my face

"y-yes Annabeth" Jason said

"Did I mention you look beautifu today?" Leo asked

"if she kills us I can come back" Nico whispers to Leo

"I have to punish you all you know" Annabeth said

"yes we know" Leo said hanging his head

"you all have to give him a kiss on the cheek and say you're sorry, while I record it and send it to your girlfriend" Annabeth said

"HAH SUCKERS I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND" Nico yelled in their face

"I'm sending it to your dad" Annabeth said pulling put her phone

"WHAT?!" Nico said

"You're up Valdez" he does what he's told and I send it to Calypso

"come on Grace" I said and he did it without hesitation

"and now... my very favorite Nico, Di Angelo" I smirk and I start rolling the camera

"I am so not doing this" he says

"you should've thought about that before eating all the tacos" she said

"I didn't think he was gonna be a baby abut it" Nico said sticking his tounge out at me.

"do I need to make it on the lips?!" He shakes his head, kisses my cheek says sorry and runs out of the room screaming, Annabeth aughs at his dads response

"What did he say?" I asked nervously

"he said 'What did you do to my son?!" Annabeth said laughing "Um... he ate all the blue tacos" she said typing

"Annabeth..." I said laying my head in her lap looking up at her

"yes Percy..." she looked down a me

"let's go on a date tommorow" I said

"yeah? where too?" She said smiling

"that's for me too decide and you too enjoy" I say tapping her nose

"Will you atleast tell me how fancy it will be?" She asked

"Dress normally, knowing me probably wear a bathing suit" I said walking upstairs to my room to plan tommorow, I sat at my desk and got to work, after a little while while there was a knock at the door

"Come in" I said finishing up plans and putting everything away, it was Annabeth

"Hey" she said looking around my room, she sat on my bed

"Hey" I said standing up and sat next to her, I put my arm around her shoulders

"I came in to check in on you" She said

"I just finished if you wanna go do something" I said while we both walked dowstairs

"Well... I need to go to the mall and pick up some art supplies" She said

"NO! not the mall! anywhere but the mall" I said

"OK... then you can stay here and clean the house" she said walking out the door

"ok to the mall it is" I said charging out with her

-after the mall-

"UGH FINALLY YOU TOOK FOREVERRRRRRR" I said colapsing on the couch

"We were in there for 15 minutes" She said laying on top of me

"more like 15 years" I said to low for her to hear

"what was that?" she asked

"uh...um...I love you?" I said more like a question

"yeah that's what I thought" we were silent for a while, her breath evened out and her eyes were closed, she fell asleep, I played with her curls a while then I decded to take her to her bed, I tucked her in and kissed her forehead, then I went downstairs and turned on the tv and turned down the volume so I wouldn't wake her up, soon, Thalia, Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Nico came home being super loud

"Guys sush" I said putting a finger to my mouth

"Gods Percy whats got your panties in a bunch" Leo said plopping onto the other side of the couch

"Annabeth is trying to sleep" I said

"oh I see your beautiful princess is slepping and you must not awaken her" Jason said in a high pitched voice

"Guys when it comes to anything else I can be stupid, but when it comes to Annabeth I'm serious so, hush" I said

"yeah guys listen to Percy, or he'll pout you to death" Nico said poutting

"you guys are so mean" I said marching upstairs, she was having a nightmare "Annabeth, Annabeth wake up" I shook her until she woke up, she was breathing quickly and she was sweaty, I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her

"I'm ok" she said calming down, "Percy?"

"yes Annabeth?" I said

"why do you love me Percy?" she said looking up at me

"because, you are the most beautiful and amazing girl I have ever met, and not only that but you are Kind, Brave, Confident, and strong, I've never met a more amazing girl in my life, anymore questions?" I said, and I really meant every word

"Hmm... I'm not confinced" she said with a mischevious smile,

"hm... I wonder" I turned to give her a kiss

"I think I'm confinced" she said nodding her head

"Good, now go get some sleep, big day tomorrow" I said tucking her in

"Percy?" She asked

"Annabeth?" I said mocking her

"will you sleep with me" She said

"yes, let me go check on everyone" I said everyone was sleeping except Leo

"whats up dude?" he asked

"just came to make sure you didn't burn your room down" I said with a laugh "everyone else is sleeping so keep it down, no parties"

"of course ruin my plans" he said

"bye Leo don't stay up all night or else you might yawn us to death" I said mocking what he had said earlier

"ok I walked into that on that one, bye" I said turning to leave, when I got to her room she wasnt in bed and a message was left were she laid

Dear Percy,

she was mine first

Sinncerely, Luke

haha I'm so evil, make sure to review what kind of fanfic you want after this one


	11. Marry times

Percy's POV

Dear Perceus Jackson,

Annabeth was mine first, I am taking her somewhere where you'll never find her, where Annabeth and I can live together forever without you ruining our plans, but I guess it wouldnt be fair without a clue,

The place where she is held is dark and cold

A place where my master has a hold

A place where I was never judged

A place where I'm forever loved

Come alone fight like the 'man' everyone thinks you are

no. No, NO, NO, NO,No, this isn't happening, it-it's just a dream, ok it's time to wake up, I closed my eyes and opened them, nothing. I tried again. Nothing. I just wanted to wake up with Annabeth in my arms to smell her, Lemon scented hair and her light snoring, after a few minutes I found myself on the floor crying when I heard the door open,

"Hey guys just wanted t- Perce? what's wrong" Leo said, I handed him the note "why that little-" he was stopped in the middle of his sentence, he pointed out the window "Luke..."

"No. NO. NO.. NO..." I said almost crumbling to the floor but that would waste time, " I need to go alone, tell everyone that I went out to save Annabeth" I said about to jump out the window "if I'm not back by next week I'm dead" I haven't figured out excactly where I'm going yet and how wonderful that I don't have Annabeth her to figure out this riddle (note the sarcasm) so, dark and cold, it could be the abandoned mineshaft at the edge of the forest, a place where my master has a hold, as far as I know nobody is in the mineshaft so thats out, his master is kronos and he's in the underworld, and well hes judged everywhere else and the only one that still even slightly likes him up here is Thalia, everyone in the underworld basically bends to his will, that's a problem, well, to the underworld I go

-after 5 days-

Annabeths POV

 _"_ well, well, well, it looks like your prince charming isn't coming after all" Luke said laughing, I was tied to a chair I was trying to get out in any way possible but it led to rope burns and blood

"Why don't you Iris message him and find out" I said forming a plan

"Maybe I will" he said leaving the room, they'd probably have quite a chat so I got too work, right behind me there was a mirror, I kicked it and it shattered, I used a shard of glass to cut the rope I put on my invisibility cap so that he can't see me, there was an exit above me, but there was no way to get up there,hm... yes! I got an Idea

Percy's POV

I was fighting of a hellhound right when there was an Iris message

"hello, who is trying to get mme killed, oh it's you" I said finishing off the hellhound and lookin at the iris message wiping up a few beads of sweat

"just making sure you're coming for your precious princess. Alone. you're alone right?" Luke said looking around

"No I have a whole army in the backround that decided not to help me" I said with sarcasm

"Cut the sarcasm Jackson, well, your girlfriend is waiting, chop chop, literally" He said, I'm guessing that meant slaughtering her, I better hurry, then I saw the entrance I walked in and did a bit of bribing with Charon to get into the underworld, then I remembered to get the red bouncy ball for cerberus, he loves the ball I always bring him. then I realized, the underworld is huge, where in the underworld is he? most likely Hades palace, great, just great, of course he goes into the palace of the god that hates me the most, well, maybe besides Athena, but she is warming up too me. I was snapped out of thoughtwhen I got another Iris message

"what do you wan- ANNABETH!?" I said as she took of her invisibility

"Keep it down Seaweed Brain, someone might hear you, and then, back to the feilds of Asphodel for me,anyways, judging from where you are I'm directly above you, grab that ladder over there and climb up" I did and busted open the vent

"Wise Girl!" I threw my arms around around her

"nice to see you too Seaweed brain, what took you so long?" she said with a pouty face

"May I remind you it took us 2 times as long when we were kids + 2 times more monsters then last time " I said in a matter-of-fact voice

"as long as you came, now let's get out of here before Luke notices I'm gone" She said crawling out

"By the way, tonight can you please lock your window tonight I don't want to come back here and yeah I agree, it smells like Gabe down here" I said holding my nose

-after getting out-

"Annaeth?" I said walking through the park holding her hands and staring into her eyes

"Percy?" She said in a mocking tone

"You're not making this easy for me" I said

"I'll ever make it easy for you seaweed brain, And I love you, always, always, alays, always, always, know that" she said,

"Annabeth I loved you since the day we met, I will do everything in my will to keep you safe" I got down on one knee and pulled out a small box "Annabeth Minerva Chase, I love you, Will you arry me?" She started crying tears of joy annd nodded her head quickly and I hugged her close

"Yes, Yes I will Percy"

The End

Did you guys like it? I'll post my next Fafic when I get 50 reviews on this but first I'd like to say a huge thanks to Fanficlover13579 He gave me the most reviews and support on this story, vote: Youtuber life or Medevil times


End file.
